


Exchanging Hearts

by Queenie_greenee



Category: Janoskians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_greenee/pseuds/Queenie_greenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dezaree Ridge is a 16 year old girl living a normal life in southern LA. But what happens when her family gets a hot exchange student from Australia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Hearts

**Dezaree's POV**

 

"Dez! Wake up! Our new exchange student's plane lands in half an hour!" My mom called upstairs.

I groan and roll over in my bed.

"Do i have to go?" I yell back at her

"you don't have to but I think it would be nice to have you there to greet them" This time she was standing in my door.

I sit up and throw my crazy blonde bedhead hair into a messy bun. 

"I'll just meet them when you guys get home. And how is it that its the day our exchange student arrives, and we still don't know if it's a guy or a girl?"

I stand up and walk over to my closet, grabbing a pair of leggings and a hoodie.

"The agency never said. All we know is that the student is a few years older than you and is Australian. Well your father and i are heading to the airport. Make yourself presentable, we should be back in about an hour maybe an hour and a half." With that she turns and walks downstairs.

I walk over and shut my door, and change into the leggings and hoodie. I walk over and sit down at my vanity, taking off my makeup from the night before, and start applying makeup for today. Once I finish with my makeup, i slide on some fuzzy socks and skip downstairs and walk into the kitchen on the prowl for food. 

"hmmm...what sounds good for breakfast? OOH waffles!!" I grab the Eggo waffles out of the freezer, pop two of them into the toaster.

After eating I walk over to the couch and sit down, flipping through channels, finally settling on Toddlers And Tiaras re-runs.

 

**Jai's POV**

 

I yawn as i step off the plane. God i hate plane rides, especially 14 hour plane rides. I walk to the baggage claim where i look for my exchange family and for my bag. I find my bag much easier than i find the Ridge family. I spot a couple, maybe in their 30's or 40's, who look like they're looking for someone. I decide to walk over to them.

"Are you guys the Ridge family by any chance?"

The woman smiles "Yes we are. I'm Bethany and this is Christian."

"Hi i'm Jai Brooks. I guess you guys are my new family for the year." I fake a smile, not because i don't want to be here but because im too tired to feel any actual emotion.

"i'll take your bag" Mr. Ridge smiles, and grabs my bag and starts walking in what im guessing is the location of the car. 

The ride back to their house, which i guess is my new house for the year, is about 45 minutes, giving me time to get in a quick nap before i have to start unpacking. When we get to the house i grab my bag from the back and stand in the drive way examining the huge fancy huge that is where i now live. Well i guess its the size of any normal southern Los Angeles house, but i lived in an apartment back home with my mum and two brothers so everything seems big.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short Chapter, i promise the other will be longer


End file.
